nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Boss (Super Stock Take)/Quotes
At the start of each level, the Nitrome Boss will brief the player on what the Boss wants. Although it is rather obvious what they have to retrieve, briefings are generally for added humour to the game. For reading purposes, only letters at the start of a sentence and official names are also capitalized. Also, when it is seen that letters are yelled, they also will be completely capitalized. Level 1 Wake up, chimp! Time to earn your peanut wage! I need some food to start over this terrible day... bring me some fruit... NOW!!! SSSbubble1.png|Speech bubble for level 1 Level 2 Where are the damn keys to my office?! Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimp!!! Move your tiny silly legs and help me out! SSSbubble2.png|Speech bubble for level 2 Level 3 The entire network is down and I won't be surprised that it's because your smell's affecting the mainframes! Get me the Nitrome Operative System Disk! SSSbubble3.png|Speech bubble for level 3 Level 4 The labs are missing those cute super-tiny land mines... I think that there's some in the upper shelves... get a move on! SSSbubble4.png|Speech bubble for level 4 Level 5 Today's policy is more flying pandas... Did you hear me or do I have to beat your head with a giant cotton swab? SSSbubble5.png|Speech bubble for level 5 Level 6 The R&D department is sending new stuff to the warehouse... I want it in my office... And I want it YESTERDAY!!! SSSbubble6.png|Speech bubble for level 6 Level 7 I'm running low on cash and those cursed vikings are stealing all my gold! Find some fundings sic and don't even think about punchstarter.com! SSSbubble7.png|Speech bubble for level 7 Level 8 We need a touchy device for our new beta testing egghead... Fetch me one and mind you keep your peanut-dirty-hands away from the screen... SSSbubble8.png|Speech bubble for level 8 Level 9 A few minutes ago I was tempted to raise your peanut wage... I don't like to be so sweet and thoughtful! Bring me a sour turnip! SSSbubble9.png|Speech bubble for level 9 Level 10 What is this mess!? I don't give you peanuts for being lazy! Tidy up and in the meantime, bring me something good to drink! SSSbubble10.png|Speech bubble for level 10 Level 11 When did I tell you to stop bringing turnips? Moooooooooooove!!! SSSbubble11.png|Speech bubble for level 11 Level 12 Today I feel nostalgic, a feeling your tiny brain can't understand... Where's those Nitrome Enjoyment Systems? SSSbubble12.png|Speech bubble for level 12 Level 13 The new flying enemies are dumb... '' ''Seriously, a skull with red bat wings?! '' ''Bring back the old one! SSSbubble13.png|Speech bubble for level 13 Level 14 Too many fans that want to kill us at the doors... We need to improve security... Go into the lasers room and get some fire power! SSSbubble14.png|Speech bubble for level 14 Level 15 AAAAAH... those fans are so stubborn! We need to put some spiky obstacles in their way to my office... MOVE! SSSbubble15.png|Speech bubble for level 15 Level 16 The fan attack is now over... But still, we could use more of those landmines... bring them to the guards... SSSbubble16.png|Speech bubble for level 16 Level 17 Do you want some more peanuts, chimp? Yes? So pick up some protective goggles and get rid of the toxic waste in the warehouse... SSSbubble17.png|Speech bubble for level 17 Level 18 There's some more dirt there... there... and there.. You sleazy smelly chimp! You don't deserve peanuts!!! SSSbubble18.png|Speech bubble for level 18 Level 19 I'm tired of you slacking off... Get me a hand so that I can slap you properly!!! SSSbubble19.png|Speech bubble for level 19 Level 20 I ran out of peanuts.. just look for some food in the warehouse or eat your shoes... I'm so so so terribly sorry that I don't care at all about it... SSSbubble20.png|Speech bubble for level 20 Level 21 Did you think I would have never known that you stole yummy bananas from the stock? Here's your punishment ... have fun cleaning the worst room in the warehouse! HAHAHA!!! And poke Austin on your way out ...HAHAHA!!! SSSbubble21.png|Speech bubble for level 21 Level 22 Ok... time to close the inventory... take the keys and get lost... And don't even think about putting your filthy paws on my peanut provisions!!! SSSbubble22.png|Speech bubble for level 22 Other quotes On the front page slider of Nitrome.com 2.0, the video for Super Stock Take showed the chimp jumping down from some boxes, coming to a box of peanuts, and looking around to make sure no one was watching. Then, as it was trying to pick it up, the Nitrome Boss comes on to the screen and screams the above quote. BossQuote1.png|The front page quote ''Move up chimp! The preview image of Super Stock Take showed a Nitrome Boss saying this aforementioned quote to the chimp. File:Super_Stock_Take_preview_two.png|The preview quote Trivia *In level 13, the Nitrome Boss mentions a flying skull with red bat wings, which may be a reference to the flying skulls from Ice Beak. Category:Super Stock Take Category:Lists Category:Quotes